


Feathers Upon The Sea

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bingo, Bingo Card, Challenge Response, Challenges, Control, Control Issues, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Bruce glories in his control over Dick.





	Feathers Upon The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For my 2017 [Bruce/Dick Bingo Card](http://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/5052740.html).  
> Prompt: _Losing Control_  
>  Pattern: Row A (Straight/Vertical Line Bingo) (1/3)  
> Prompt Count: (5/9)  
> Warnings: None  
> Spoilers: None  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: April 3, 2017  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: May 26, 2017  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 1099  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

When it came to Dick Grayson, I had deluded myself for years.

My fingers flew across the keyboard of what Dick charmingly (!) called the Bat-Computer. I was busy looking for clues to the latest break-in at the _Gotham Art Museum_ (maybe they should just close the doors for good, considering all the robberies there), but my thoughts were centered on Dick. Our relationship was…complicated. I was afraid that I was losing control of the situation. I paused and took a sip of coffee, frowning slightly. It was beginning to cool.

Taking in a young boy after witnessing the deaths of his parents, I had been in charge, and when Dick trained as Robin, I was definitely in control. Dick had come to me, eager and bright, already with incredible acrobatic skills and agility. He picked up detective skills rapidly and learned to fight with gusto. He had delighted in being taught the ways of the ninja, somehow blending into the dark in his circus-bright costume. I could never quite figure out how he managed it. He had always laughed that a performer never revealed his secrets.

Jason was a different story. He had been driven by his rage, and I knew that it was a match for my own anger. Jason had used that rage to learn, and it fueled him doubly now as the Red Hood.

Tim’s intellect matched my own, and surpassed me when it came to computers. Tim’s intellectual curiosity had driven him. He was dedicated to seeking justice when he’d made up his mind to don the Robin tights, but it had never been quite a burning need for him as it had been for Dick or even Jason.

I slowly ate the turkey sandwich made for me by Alfred. Lettuce, tomato, and a light touch of mayo. A favorite of Jason’s.

I sighed. I’d failed with Jason, and Tim was distant these days. And what did I have with Dick?

No matter how many times Dick drifted somewhere else, accustomed to the traveling caravan of the circus, he always came back to the Manor. Alfred and I were proud of making the Manor a home to come back to in a world of gaudy choices.

He always comes back to me. To my bed.

Our love was unspoken. When Dick tumbled into my bed in my room, it was with a smile on his lips and desire in his eyes. We both craved and needed each other.

The phone next to the console rang and I picked it up.

_“Hi, Bruce.”_

“Well, hello.” My pulse speeded up slightly.

_“I’ve been given an invitation.”_

“From whom?”

_“Kori. She wants the Titans to visit Tamaran.”_

My stomach churned. “Is it safe?”

_“She wouldn’t have invited us if it wasn’t.”_

My first instinct was to order Dick not to go, but he was a grown man. It was his decision. 

“Just promise me that you’ll be careful.”

Laughter spilled out of the phone. _“I learned from the best.”_

“So when’s this interstellar trip?”

_“Saturday.”_

“Okay.”

_“Don’t worry, Bruce. We Titans can take care of ourselves.”_

I sipped my coffee and grimaced. Cold. I gripped the handset painfully.

“Have a good time.”

I almost cringed at the banality of the words, but Dick would bridle at what I really wanted to say.

_Don’t go. Come home and spend the weekend with me._

Would that be too needy? Then again, why should I care? Dick was mine, even if he didn’t know it. I could draw him in any time. Why else would he always come back to me? 

Oh, how little I knew.

_“I’ll tell you all about it when I get back.”_

“See that you do,” I said sternly, and he laughed again.

_“I’ll see you…soon.”_

& & & & & &

I went out on patrol, disturbed by what I perceived as my lessening of control. It probably couldn’t be helped. A grown man doesn’t take kindly to orders, though Dick always obeyed readily enough when he worked with me. We made a good team.

I worked out my frustrations on the scum of Gotham and returned home around two o’clock. I wrote up my patrol notes, showered, and trudged up the stone steps to the library. The main staircase was next and I entered my bedroom, immediately aware of a presence.

“Come to bed, Bruce.” My loins stirred as I saw the moonlight outline the lithe body stretched out on its side on the bed. “Come on, Bruce. I need one for the road.” 

“Which is quite a road.”

“Just a few lightyears away.” Dick held out his hand. “Fuck me good and hard.”

He didn’t have to ask me twice. I threw off my robe and slippers and grabbed him, kissing him hard. He responded eagerly and we were both wild with passion, hot and steamy.

I took the lead, which was the usual case. Dominating him was comfortable for both of us, though he exercised his share of dominance. But not tonight. Tonight I needed unequivocal dominance, no questions asked. 

Dick would always come back to me. He could fling with college girls or Amazons or even aliens, but he’d always come back.

I grabbed his hair and pulled his head forward. “Suck me,” I growled.

With Dick’s mouth full of my cock, I kept my fingers entangled in his hair. He was skillful and my cock throbbed. Wet, warm, and all around me. His flesh…his tongue…

We took turns making each other come, and doing it again with Dick on all fours and me ramming into his perfect ass. Just the sight of those buttocks made me crazy. My hands caressed strong hips and silken flesh. I possessed my sultry, sexy lover. I hung on with a bruising grip, refusing to lose this man I wanted, needed…loved.

We made love until dawn. I felt secure again. I’d regained control.

“Mmm, that was quite a send-off.” Dick looked highly satisfied as he traced a finger down my shoulder and arm. He smiled deliciously, laughter in his eyes.

That was when I realized the truth. I appeared to be the one in charge, but Dick _chose_ to follow my lead. Like the sub in a Dom/sub relationship, Dick held the ultimate power. 

I didn’t have to worry about losing control. 

I had never possessed control in the first place.

& & & & & &

_Delusion_  
_Is like_  
_Mist upon the Seas,_  
_Ephemeral,_  
_Elusive,_  
_Enigmatic._

  


_Delusion_  
_Is like Icarus_  
_In exquisite agony_  
_Reaching too close_  
_To the Sun,_  
_Ending up_  
_As feathers_  
_Upon the sea._

**Randolph Edelman Hutchings**  
**_“The Mad Mind Of Men”_**  
**1924 C.E.**

  



End file.
